Various types of electronic devices are implanted in patients to maintain as well as to improve a person's quality of life. Examples of implantable electronics include pacemakers, defibrillators, and neurostimulators. Many implantable electronic devices supply electrical energy via one or more strategically placed electrodes. An implantable pulse generator (IPG) is configured to supply electrical energy to the electrodes. For example, an IPG can be utilized to deliver electrical stimulation for a pacemaker, for spinal cord stimulation, for deep-brain stimulations or stimulation of other neurological paths, such as for treatment of various disorders and diseases.
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a diagnostic technique used to produce high quality images of the interior of the human body to detect diseases and other physiological conditions. Electromagnetic field produced during an MRI procedure can interrupt and/or damage implantable electronic devices. Additionally, the interaction between the electromagnetic fields and the implantable electronics may be harmful to the patient under certain conditions. Accordingly, patients that have implantable electronics may have to forego the valuable benefit of this and other diagnostic techniques.
There are efforts to re-design certain features of implantable electronic devices to effectively shield devices and leads against MRI electromagnetic field gradients that will make Implantable electronic devices MRI-safe. Another approach is to modify the MRI procedure (e.g., modify the electromagnetic fields) in a manner that mitigates the risk of damage to the device and the patient.